Conventional wireless baseband system includes a digital signal processor (DSP), a standard non-uniform access architecture (NUMA) or cache and a storage (on-chip memory or off-chip DDR memory). The data stored in the Storage (on-chip memory or off-chip DDR memory) is typically accessed by the DSP via the NUMA or cache.